scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Of His Own Accord
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING RECORD REQUIRES YOUR COMPUTER TO BE ON A WHITE LIST TO VIEW. PLEASE CLICK HERE TO VERIFY THAT YOUR COMPUTER IS ON THE WHITE LIST. ... ... ACCESS GRANTED. OPENING DOCUMENT... The following is the transcript of various audio logs recovered from the personal home computer of █████████, who will be referred to as █. Audio logs 1 to 4 were uploaded publicly on the internet, but useless information from logs 1 and 2 were cut. AUDIO/VIDEO LOG #1. RECORDED ON █/█/██. █: And that concludes our review on the stinking pile of expletive that was Birdemic. Thank you for watching. On a side not, I haven't been able to get much sleep lately. So, I'll probably try to get some more sleep tonight. And don't worry, tomorrow's review is coming, if I get enough sleep. pauses before speaking again. █: I haven't actually gotten any sleep last night, now that I think of it. If it continues, I probably won't upload much other than blogs on my sleep circumstance. Anyways, that's it for now, thanks for watching, make sure to like and subscribe, all that. END AUDIO/VIDEO LOG #2. RECORDED ON █/█/██. █: Well, that ends the review. Sorry I haven't been able to do much of an in depth analysis, blame my lack of sleep for that. Well, expletive. I have a schedule with a neurologist about my insomnia, hopefully I get prescribed some pills. Eh, I'm just going to end it right here and try to take a nap. leans over and whispers "Like that's going to happen." in an aggressive, yet soft tone. END. AUDIO/VIDEO LOG #3. RECORDED ON █/█/██. █: My appointment with the neurologist was today. Look what I got. shows a bottle of ███████. █: This is supposed to help me fall asleep, I guess. I look forward to using it and hopefully some sleep will ensue. Really though, I hope this works, because I'm expletive tired. begins to open the bottle. █: Gonna take some right now and turn off this video. Can't wait to expletive sleep in a expletive while. END. AUDIO/VIDEO LOG #4. RECORDED ON █/█/██. appears to be enraged. █: It..didn't...even...work...one...expletive...time. gets up. █: This is disappointing. I- are heard from the ██████. █: I'm not alone, are I? Or is that just my expletive sleep playing tricks on me again? sounds of a pan knocking over are heard. █: It's my mind, isn't it? Just going to end the video here. I'm going to try something interesting. END. After viewing Log #4, the Foundation suspected suspicious activity and detected 966 during readings. An immediate evacuation of all but █ was ordered and a communications jammer was used. All logs after #4 were found heavily damaged. Although repairs were made, they are still mostly broken. AUDIO/VIDEO LOG #5. RECORDED ON █/█/██. appears to have what looks like vomit on his face. █: Expletive overdoses. Didn't work. is heard from the other room. █: Something's in here. I've static the door to my room. There's obviously static place with me. Why else would static good expletive me? They're also jammed the communications. They're obviously afraid of static thing.. begins to show fear. █: But what? What is static. begins to start crying █: WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU static HOME? PLEASE, JUST static begins to suffer a mental breakdown, screaming for several minutes while static frequently cuts in and out, eventually calming down. █: I can't, I just static. I need a break. It's static..-ere. I need to static..-st. END AUDIO/VIDEO LOG #6. RECORDED █/█/██ footage appears to be more visually distorted. Static begins to frequent more. █: I-static █: It's here. In here with me. Something static..-nts me. sound believed to be that of SCP-966 is captured. █ appears startled. █: WHO WAS- static begins to scream as the log cuts out due to static. END. AUDIO/VIDEO LOG #7. RECORDED █/█/██ is heavily breathing into the camera, in a creepy way. █: I just need to open the door. Open the expletive door. It was here all along, the simple answer. I- static. █: Hear that? It's calling me. I must answer it. █: Whatever it is, they'll know it killed me static..ter. Then they'll blow my apartment up. On it's own accord... moves towards his door with the camera. █ appears to be grinning. █: Ready? breathing On me... █: On- static..-re! opens the door. █ begins screaming and is thrown to the floor. END On █/█/██, a ████-1█ drone equipped with a ██████ camera was sent into the apartment via window after █ days of Log #7's initial recording. AUDIO/VIDEO DRONE LOG #█. RECORDED █/█/██ drone smashes through a window and enter the apartment room. It begins to move around. arrives at room, with door open all the way and blood on the floor dragging to the bathroom. Drone follows blood to bathroom. is found decomposed with medium to large sized bites near the cranium and abdomen. activates infrared mode and discovers confirmed presence of SCP-966. Drone detonated and apartment destroyed. LOG END. A gas leak story was fed to the media about the detonation. The SCP-966 instance was unfortunately confirmed escaped and currently remains at large, believed to be in the urban ██████ area of New York. So far, no sightings have been reported. ADDITIONAL NOTE: I wonder if everything that happened was the wish of █. The 966 instance escaping, us not finding it, the thing probably stalking some hobo, it's as if everything went on, his own accord. -Dr. Clef. DOCUMENT END.